Striped Marriage
by LittleKnitt
Summary: To create peace, the first son of the Lord of the West and the first daughter of the Lord of the East was to have an arranged marriage. What will become of the couple as they go through love, loss, and something that may change their lives forever?
1. Prologue I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

Edited : 3/26/2013

**Prologue Part I**

The sun was just about to rise and peek from the mountains. Occasionally, a gust of wind travelled through the grounds and the trees swayed. Something great has happened throughout the lands, and mother nature was celebrating in her own way. A very tall youkai with long black hair and black tail stood outside of the palace gates. Next to him was a woman, also with long black hair and black tail. The man wound his arms around the woman's waist and placed it on her bulged stomach as another gust of wind blew.

"Are you cold, Harumi?" he asked his mate.

"No, I am fine Hayato. The pups are very active though." She smiled up at him and kissed him on his chin. She was currently 5 months pregnant, and was glowing as many pregnant women do.

"You know you shouldn't have come. You should have rested at home, where the servants and guards could have watched over you. You're so close to your due date, and you know it would have been safer to stay at the palace," her mate reprimanded.

This was their first time having pups, and he was extremely worried. No pregnancy was easy for a youkai, especially for an inuyoukai. Before Harumi could respond, a tall inuyoukai with long silver hair and white tail came out to the palace gates holding a blue bundle. Laughing, the youkai rocked the blue bundle and walked up to the couple.

"Sorry for making you wait, I know that you two want to head back quickly for her safety." He looked at Harumi and her bulged stomach. "Before you get going, I would like to remind you about our promise, Lord Hayato." He looked to the other youkai and smiled.

"Hai, I remember, _Lord_ Taisho. No need to remind me," Hayato said smiling back. Since the lords grew up together, they hardly use their titles when alone, unless it was important. Jokingly, he patted his mate's stomach lovingly and said, "So, what is the name of your son? After all, he is going to marry my first daughter." He bent down to the level of Harumi's stomach. "Although I don't know if any of you are girls, but be sure to be feisty. Then we can have a good show when you pups are growing up," he said to the unborn pups, smirking at Inu no Taisho with sparkles in his eyes. His mate lightly slapped his arm. Looking at his mate, he saw her pouting at him which caused laughter from the two lords.

"His name is Sesshoumaru, the killing perfection. His name fits him perfectly," Inu Taisho whispered as he looked at his newborn pup. "Izayoi told me to tell you two goodbye, and to have a safe trip back to your palace. Hopefully by then she will be well enough to travel there once your pups are born. Thank you for making your way here, even in your condition, Harumi." He smiled at the pregnant woman.

"It is my pleasure. He will grow up to be very handsome." She nodded to the blue bundled up child who started to squirm and open his eyes, gold, just like his father and mother. Rubbing her stomach, Harumi went up to Inu Taisho and kissed Sesshoumaru on where his crescent moon was.

"Grow up big and strong, strong enough to protect my future daughter." She smiled to the lord and slowly headed back to her mate. "Goodbye, Lord Taisho."

"Bye Hayato, Harumi. Have a safe trip back," The lord replied back.

Hayato once again wrapped his arms around Harumi, and had his extended youkai fur wrap around her to keep her warm. Slowly, he channeled his energy to create a cloud as they rose up to the sky. "Goodbye, Taisho." Once that was said, they started to head back to their palace.

Their soldiers jumped from tree to tree to stay at pace with their lord, ready to protect their lady if anything was to happen. One part of the treaty has been completed, now to wait for the next part of the treaty to happen.

-End-

_So, did you guys like it? Please read and review, and don't hold back on criticizing! Hope to see you guys again soon!~ _

_P.S. The extended youkai fur is like Sesshoumaru's Mokomoko._


	2. Prologue II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

Thanks for all the reviews! :D It's a bit rough with the grammar and sentence structure, but here's the next chapter! Please enjoy and review!~

Edited: 3/27/2013

**Chapter 2**

"I see them! I see them!" A little boy screamed as he jumped off of his fathers shoulders.

Touching the floor, he ran as fast as he could with his stubby little feet. Wiggling from her mothers arms, his little twin sister who looked like a replica version of Kagome as a young pup raced her brother towards was the whole Taisho group.

"Sessh-chan!" Both pups called out eagerly, wagging their tails.

They scampered to Sesshoumaru's legs and tried to crawl up his body. Sesshoumaru's mokomoko helped lift both the pups up into his arms and the twins immediately threw their arms around his neck, squeezing tightly. Warmth spread over what people thought was his iced heart, and he gave out a rare smile. Who would have thought the ice prince knew how to smile?

Carrying the pups, he walked up to Lord Higurashi with his family. Everyone gave a bow and excited chattering between the two ladies began. Inu Taisho gave Hayato a smirk after seeing Hiromi once again with a growing belly.

"Can't keep your hands off her, can you Hayato? You have like what, 8 pups already and you got her pregnant again? How much pups do you aim to have?" Taisho laughed.

"He says he wants a whole army, but this WILL be the last batch!" Harumi said as she blushed and shot her mate a glare.

"Don't worry! There will be pups around from now on even if we don't have pups anymore." Hayato smiled as he put his arms around his mate.

"They'll be in charge of that soon!" Everyone started laughing, making Daiki and Daichi both blush from embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru didn't even have to look around and he knew she was missing. Smirking, he looked at Kazuya, who gave him a nod to confirm his thoughts.

'Overslept again I see. Hn.'

-END-

_Hope you all liked it! Please review! :D_


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

I hope you all enjoy!~ Read and review please! :D Please leave constructive criticism! I live on that. :D Is that sad...?

Edited: 3/27/2013

**Chapter 1**

~Kagome's chamber~

"Kagome! Wake up, it's almost time to welcome Lord Inu Taisho and his family!" Kazuya ordered as he dragged her up into a sitting position. _'On all days, why do I have to be the one to wake her up today?!'_

Kagome's head bent forward and her hair covered her scowling face. She wanted to sleep! When Kazuya got up to help the servants choose what kimono Kagome would wear, Kagome took the chance to fall back on the bed and tried to get comfortable again on her pillow.

"Five more minutes…" She mumbled, and made a 'shoo' motion with one of her hands while the other pulled the blanket up to cover her face.

"Get up! You're going to be late! It's the mating ceremony today!" He huffed as he grabbed Kagome's blanket. Pulling the blanket away from her, he saw her shiver, making him smirk.

_'Inuyasha-nii is so right! She _is_ a sleeping beast!'_

Kagome peeked open one eye at the servant as she heard her giggle. This was a regular routine for Kagome, and the servants always get a good laugh out of it. It was one of the perks of working in the morning.

Giving a big sigh, he did the only thing he knew that would wake his sleepy sister up. As Kazuya took a deep inhale, Kagome's tail perked up and stood quickly in an upright position with a pout.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Kagome sighed as she raised her hands up in surrender and got off her bed.

"Now get out so I can change!" Rapidly pushing Kazuya out her room, Kagome slammed the door. Through it, she heard him belt out a laugh.

"Older brothers! Can't live with them, can't live without them!" She said as she rolled her eyes and got ready to change.

-END-

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

Thanks for all the reviews! :D It's a bit rough with the grammar and sentence structure, but here's the next chapter! Please enjoy and review!~

Edited: 3/27/2013

**Chapter 2**

"I see them! I see them!" A little boy screamed as he jumped off of his fathers shoulders.

Touching the floor, he ran as fast as he could with his stubby little feet. Wiggling from her mothers arms, his little twin sister who looked like a replica version of Kagome as a young pup raced her brother towards was the whole Taisho group.

"Sessh-chan!" Both pups called out eagerly, wagging their tails.

They scampered to Sesshoumaru's legs and tried to crawl up his body. Sesshoumaru's mokomoko helped lift both the pups up into his arms and the twins immediately threw their arms around his neck, squeezing tightly. Warmth spread over what people thought was his iced heart, and he gave out a rare smile. Who would have thought the ice prince knew how to smile?

Carrying the pups, he walked up to Lord Higurashi with his family. Everyone gave a bow and excited chattering between the two ladies began. Inu Taisho gave Hayato a smirk after seeing Hiromi once again with a growing belly.

"Can't keep your hands off her, can you Hayato? You have like what, 8 pups already and you got her pregnant again? How much pups do you aim to have?" Taisho laughed.

"He says he wants a whole army, but this WILL be the last batch!" Harumi said as she blushed and shot her mate a glare.

"Don't worry! There will be pups around from now on even if we don't have pups anymore." Hayato smiled as he put his arms around his mate.

"They'll be in charge of that soon!" Everyone started laughing, making Daiki and Daichi both blush from embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru didn't even have to look around and he knew she was missing. Smirking, he looked at Kazuya, who gave him a nod to confirm his thoughts.

'Overslept again I see. Hn.'

-END-

_Hope you all liked it! Please review! :D_


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

So late on this chapter, sorry everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! :D Read and review please!

**Chapter 3**

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! I'm late! Daiki and Daichi are going to kill me!" Kagome muttered as she quickly brushed her hair free of tangles and knots. "Why do I have to get so dressed up anyways? Not like I'm the one mating today."

After dressing up in a hurry, she dashed out of her room. Feeling too rushed to notice her surroundings, she bumped into someone. Jumping back, she looked up, and found someone unexpected. Sesshoumaru was standing there looking straight at her with a smirk clearly planted on his face.

"The sleeping beast have woken from her slumber," Sesshoumaru teased.

Kagome responded by giving a huff and pouted. "Hurry up! We're going to be late," she exclaimed. Grabbing Sesshoumaru's sleeve, she dragged him towards the courtyard where the mating ceremony will be held.

"You look beautiful, by the way," Sesshoumaru complimented.

Laughing, Kagome faced Sesshoumaru and responded with a compliment of her own. "And you, almighty youkai, are rather handsome as well." Letting go of his sleeve, she entered the courtyard and ran up to her brothers.

Unknown to everyone around him, Sesshoumaru had a small smile on his face. Clearly, his ego just increased.

-END-

Sorry this was so short. ;A;


End file.
